1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and more particularly pertains to a new electrical connector for coupling to an electrical cable of the type having individual sheathed conductors without having to remove the sheathing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of electrical connectors is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,938 describes a quick connect electrical connector for multi-conductor insulated cable wiring. Another type of electrical connector is U.S. Pat. No. 5,453,024 which is a two-pin electrical plug to be wired without unsheathing the lead.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that assures good electrical contact even after a long period of use.